


Just Your Silhouette Makes Me Break A Sweat

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Dazed And Confused [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Loki, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Oh Shit You Are My Boss AU, Online Relationship, That's what im calling it, Top Thor, fight me, thorki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: “What the actual fuck?”Thor, the annoying piece of shit, just laughs. Laughs! Thor leans back to rest against the large desk behind him. It’s made of sturdy, dark wood Loki hates his brain because he suddenly wants to know what it feels like to be fucked on it. Loki exhales loudly and drops into the nearest chair.“Are you laughing? Seriously? Does this mean you are stalking me? Oh god, you are aren’t you?”





	Just Your Silhouette Makes Me Break A Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! I know I have a lop of WIPs but this idea came to me and I had to run with it. There will be more to come, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Title from Ruel's Dazed and Confused

“Mr. Laufeyson, thank you again for coming all the way out here to interview with us. It means a lot to our director and the effort will not go unnoticed!” 

 

“Of course, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to meet you all in person. And who doesn’t want to escape to Seattle for a few days, am I right?” 

 

The men share a chuckle as the elevator continues to rise. They come to a stop on a floor labelled “Executive” and Loki feels his stomach churn with excitement. He wants this job so bad, more than he’s wanted anything in a long time. 

 

Funnily enough, he found out about Asgard Marketing via a one night stand. It was supposed to be a date and if it had gone better, it could have been multiple dates. However, twelve minutes into dinner and  _ Rob _ just wouldn’t shut the fuck up about how his business was going to skyrocket thanks to this new advertising firm he’d signed with. Loki smiled and laughed when appropriate until the check was paid and let the man put his energy into fucking Loki into the mattress. Two weeks later, Loki saw Rob’s face in a magazine and cursed under his breath. 

 

“Mr. Odinson’s office is just this way. He should be ready for you.” Volstagg continues down the hallway and Loki pauses momentarily when his phone buzzes. Cursing himself for not silencing it, he peeks at the message and can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face. 

 

_ From NordicDaddy04: Good luck baby. You are going to do great! _

 

Loki stiffles the desire to excuse himself to the restroom for a quick chat with his Dom. Thor would only scold him for it anyway. 

 

Volstagg stops in front of a large wooden door and knocks twice. 

 

“Come in!” 

 

Loki thanks the man for opening the door and walks into the office, chin high. And then everything goes to absolute fucking shit. 

 

“Loki! Thank you for travelling all this way to join us. I trust your flight was easy?” Only Loki couldn’t formulate a response because the man speaking to him was  _ NordicDaddy04 _ . 

 

“Umm…”

 

“Volstagg, I believe I can take it from here. Thank you for showing Loki around.” 

 

The door clicks shut behind him and it takes all of his will power to not jump out of the nearest window. His bag falls from his shoulder and he makes no move to retrieve it. 

 

“What the actual fuck?” 

 

Thor, the annoying piece of shit, just laughs. Laughs! Thor leans back to rest against the large desk behind him. It’s made of sturdy, dark wood Loki hates his brain because he suddenly wants to know what it feels like to be fucked on it. Loki exhales loudly and drops into the nearest chair. 

 

“Are you laughing? Seriously? Does this mean you are stalking me? Oh god, you are aren’t you?” 

 

Loki drops his head between his knees and tries to focus on breathing slowly. This was never supposed to happen. So many precautions had been taken to prevent things like this. He kept his work and private lives separate on purpose. Very separate. 

 

“Oh Loki,” He hears footsteps coming closer and a large, warm palm settles on the back of his neck. “Just breathe baby, breathe.” Loki lets himself relax into the comforting gesture for just a moment before jerking his head up, seething. 

 

“I am breathing you idiot! Why are you here? What is going on?!” 

 

“I am just as surprised as you are, baby. I had no idea that you were about to walk through that door, I swear.” Thor’s eyes are wide and earnest and Loki wants to believe him. 

 

“I thought you lived in Sweden?” The words spew out sharper than knives and even Loki hates how angry he sounds. 

 

“I just relocated here after being promoted to COO of the American Division. I haven’t even been in Seattle a month,so I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. I didn’t even read your name on the resume until an hour ago. And I still had no idea, you told me your interview was in New York. Loki, you have to believe me.” 

 

Okay, so maybe that does make a little sense. 

 

Loki looks back up into those crystal blue eyes and wants to drown in them. Grainy video footage didn’t do this man justice. He is absolutely gorgeous.

 

“I’m sorry. Not that I don’t deserve to be a little freaked out, I just probably could have handled that a little better.” Thor chuckles, a deep rumble in his chest, and good lord Loki wants to crawl into the man’s lap and never leave. Thor is crouched down so that he is eye level with Loki but he still somehow towers over him. 

 

“I don’t blame you. I probably would have done the same thing.” 

 

“I doubt that. But thank you.” Loki takes a deep breath and rises from the chair. His eyes wander to the floor-to-ceiling windows on the far side of the office and he wanders over to marvel at the skyline. “Wow.” 

 

“Yeah,” Thor lets out a dreamy sigh and joins him near the glass, “It’s the best part of my job.” 

 

“It would have been nice to work here. The city is pretty amazing.” Loki muses out loud and Thor frowns at him. 

 

“You say that like we aren’t going to hire you.” 

 

“Well, Thor, I think it would be a major conflict of interest to hire the man who fucks his ass and calls you ‘Daddy’ on camera.” Thor flushes and, wow, Loki needs to remember that for later. If there even is a ‘later’. 

 

“Well, that has nothing to do with it for one. We were going to hire you anyway we just needed to meet you in person to make sure you were a good fit for the team.” 

 

“Ha! Well we don’t need to worry about that. We already know that you and I get along swimmingly.” Loki’s words drip with venom and he hates that he’s acting this way but it’s better than admitting he’s afraid. 

 

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” Thor’s voice is stern, his dom voice, and it sends a shiver down Loki’s spine. He turns to face Thor, eyes wide and vulnerable unlike before. “I know what you are doing and I’m not going to put up with it. Sit down.”

 

Loki flops into Thor’s chair behind the desk because it is the closest seat, and also to be a brat. Thor smirks but doesn’t say anything. He moves close enough that Loki can feel the warmth of his body. 

 

“Tell me what has you so worked up.” Loki wants to be petulant and mouth off but Thor’s tone leaves no room for arguing. 

 

“I-I’m scared.” Loki hates how pitiful he sounds, “This whole thing is fucked and I really wanted this job but I will not work with you as my boss and now I have to go back to New York and resume by boring life and ironically I was going to suggest coming to meet you in person but this was nowhere near the plan!” When he stops to take a breath, Loki realizes he’s been rambling. 

 

“Can I tell you a few things?” Loki nods. “One, I won’t be your boss, Brunhilde manages the acquisitions team so there’s no conflict of interest. I for one, thought you were the perfect fit for our team even before I knew it was you and would highly encourage you to stay because this is a fantastic opportunity. Selfishly, I want you to stay so that I can have you, if you still want me, all the time. Also, you were a key factor in my decision to move to America. I decided that if we were going to ever make this really work, we needed to at least be on the same continent and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.” 

 

Loki’s breath catches at the confession. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” 

 

“Oh.” Loki falls quiet, studying the man looming over him. Thor moved to another country to because of Loki. “Wow.” 

 

Thor holds Loki’s gaze eyes kind and warm and Loki thinks he looks like the heart eyes emoji. His blond hair has begun to escape the small bun on his head and his cheeks are beginning to bristle with short blonde hairs. He looks angelic and devilish all at once. Loki wants to devour him. 

 

“Will you kiss me?” The question is breathless and quiet and Loki knows exactly what it will do to Thor. The blond’s eyes darken and he grabs Loki’s wrist, pulling him to his feet. Strong hands wrap around his waist, dragging him closer, and Loki sighs at the touch he’s been craving for so long. His eyes drift shut just as Thor’s lips meet his own. 

 

Kissing Thor quickly becomes Loki’s favorite new activity. He wants to glue his lips to Thor’s just so he has an excuse to never stop. Thor is gentle with him with a hint of the roughness that Loki knows he could provoke if he wanted to. For now, he relaxes into it and lets Thor take over. Breathy moans filter through the room when Thor moves to Loki’s jaw and neck and if they don’t stop soon, Loki is going to make a mess of himself. 

 

“Thor…” The man makes no move to stop and Loki giggles hands moving to Thor’s shoulders and pushing gently, “Thor, you are gonna have to stop.” Thor looks up from the hickey he was trying very hard to leave on Loki’s neck, his lips are red and plump and he personifies sex. 

 

“I can’t wait to take you apart baby.” Loki whines at the comment and grinds his cock against Thor’s thigh. The blond grunts and lifts Loki onto the desk, hands attempting to untuck his shirt and sneak underneath. 

 

“Thor, not here. You know i'm not quiet enough!” 

 

Thor pouts for a moment and Loki rewards him with a chaste peck on the lips. That seems to placate him enough and Thor backs away. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls it from the elastic so that it hangs just below his chin. Loki busies himself with straightening his clothes and grabbing his bag from the floor, fighting the urge to grab those soft strands and never let go. 

 

“Let me take you to dinner tonight?” Thor stops him at the door and places one last kiss on his nose. Loki beams. 

 

“Hmm propositioned by the COO? Will I get a raise?” Loki whimpers at the light smack on the ass he gets in return. “I would love to, Thor. I’m at a hotel just a few blocks from here.” 

 

“I’ll pick you up at 8:00.”


End file.
